The Colors Green and Black
by tunagirl
Summary: What would have happened if Lily Evans and Severus Snape had gotten married? This story is about there 11 year old son Harry James Snape and his first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Time to go

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series J.K. Rowling does (lucky ducky!)

Chaper 1: Time to go

"Harry!" the sweet voice of Lily Snape cried, "Get up! It's time to get ready for school!"

At the word school the carefully etched face of Harry Snape shot up from his pillow, his long greasy black hair sticking to his pale face. "Man I almost forgot!" Harry excitedly whispered to himself. He quickly looked over at the small calendar he had made marking down the days till he would go to Hogwarts, making sure she wasn't joking. He sprang out of his misshapen bed and got dressed so quickly that he almost put his shirt on in stead of his pants.

When he was finally dressed he ran downstairs and almost ran into his mother coming to make sure he was awake. "Sorry Mom!" he apologized quickly.

"You sure seem excited." She replied with a smile that made her brilliant green eyes twinkle.

Harry just gave her a toothy smile back.

After he almost choked on his breakfast, he and his mother got in to the blue Ford Anglia. After they got all of Harry's things into the back they took off down the road toward the corner. Harry took a quick look back at the house on Chestnut Street. The car turned and in one blink of his green almond eyes it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Scar

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series J.K. Rowling does, she created all of the wonderful world (so envy her).

Chapter 2: The Scar

They pulled into a free parking spot close to Kings Cross. With his trunk and his snowy owl Hedwig loaded onto a trolley they headed toward Platform 9 ¾.

"Slow down, Harry, you're going to knock someone over." Lily told Harry.

She was right he was pushing the trolley rather haphazardly though the crowds.

"Will I get to see dad when I get there?"

"No, but you'll see him when you get sorted."

"I hope I'm in Slytherin just like him."

Well you never know what house you'll be in. What makes you want to go into Slytherin anyway, even your dad said it was a risky house."

"I don't really know, but Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad."

I would like to see Severus' face if you got in to Gryffindor." Lily said but she wasn't quite sure Harry heard her.

The pair made there way toward the platforms 9 and 10 and soon was on the steam filled platform. Lily and Harry slowly made their way towards the scarlet steam engine to deposit Harry's luggage on the train.

Harry said his sad goodbyes to his mother and started to get onto the train. He had placed a foot on the step when he saw a lanky boy struggling to get his trunk on the train. Harry went over to see if the boy needed help.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked the mysterious boy.

"Oh . . . yeah." The boy replied.

With the combined efforts of the two boys they lifted the heavy trunk onto the train. They both lifted their heads which were shinny with perspiration. Harry's eyes drifted to the boys face and Harry took in every one of his features. He got to the top of the boys face; Harry rested his eyes there on a pale thin scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.


	3. Chapter 3: The Boy Who Lived

A/N: Sorry it's so short but they start to get longer. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I just haven't had the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, (the world, characters, things, and Hogwarts) Jo Rowling does. She so lucky!!

Chapter Three: The Boy Who Lived

"You're-you're Neville Longbottom aren't you?" Harry asked eyes wide in excitement.

"Yeah" Neville replied eyes averted, slightly disappointed.

"Um…..See you at Hogwarts." And Harry walked away to say goodbye to his mother one last time.

"Mom, Mom! Guess who I saw by the train!" Harry said to his mother.

"I don't know, John Travolta?" Lily replied.

"No," Harry said rolling his eyes. "Neville Longbottom!"

"Really? Poor kid. Were you nice to him?"

"Yeah, I helped him with his trunk."

"Well be nice to him, OK he's not some trophy."

"Ok, love you mom."

Harry stayed by the door of the train and waved back at his mom until the scarlet steam engine turned around the bend.


	4. Chapter 4: The Train Ride

A/N: Told yo they get longer. Eventualy they get very long. Thanks so much to my beta readers!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series JK Rowling does.

Chapter 4: The Train Ride

Harry went to find an empty compartment to sit in. He saw a compartment with a scrawny, brown haired boy in it.

"Can I sit?" Harry asked.

"Sure." The boy replied.

Harry gasped as the scrawny kid turned his head. Harry couldn't believe it! He was going to get to sit with Neville Longbottom. Harry quickly hid his surprise remembering what his mom said and took the seat across form Neville, taking a quick glance at his scar.

"Well….Um….I'm Harry Snape." Harry got out, breaking the silence.

"You're Snape's kid?" Neville asked with a twinge of disbelief and a mix of hatred.

"Yeah." Harry said automatically. He had gotten this response every time he introduced himself.

"Anyway I'm…"

"I know who you are! You're Neville Longbottom." Harry interjected.

"Yeah…" Neville said with a slight bit of disappointment.

Then they were quiet and kept to their thoughts watching the country side pass by as they quickly sped away from England. After a little while, when the food trolley came by, the conversations slowly got started.

"So what classes are you lookingforward to the most?" Neville asked slowly and carefully eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Potions." Harry replied, "How 'bout you?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" Neville replied.

"Really, why?"

"Well if You-Know-Who ever came back I want to be ready to fight him." Neville said and he turned his head. Harry could see he was embarrassed.

"Well I want to learn more about Potions. What my dad taught me was really cool." Harry said, taking the spotlight off of Neville.

"He taught you potions?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, just simple ones though. You know like remedies for warts and things like that nothing too complicated."

The conversations slowly drifted between classes and houses to quidditch and brooms. Slowly as it started to get dark out the conversation turned to parents.

"My dad has always been strict but in a good way, you know. Like about cleaning my room and doing my chores. But my mom's the one who really raised me; dad's always been at school, except on holidays." Harry answered Neville as he asked about Severus Snape, Harry's father. "Do you remember your parents?" Harry cautiously asked.

"No," Neville said clearly not caring that much, having been asked many times the same question. "Only a flash of green light…" And Neville slowly trailed off.

They strayed between topics, they both decided what houses they wanted to be in, Neville: Gryffindor, just like his parents. And Harry: Slytherin, just like his father.

They were just discussing how the Chudley Cannons were doing when a girls head popped into the compartment. Her black hair swept around her face from coming in so quickly.

"You guys talking about Quidditch?" She asked.

"Err. . . Yeah." Harry replied.

"Ohmygawd I love Quidditch, I of course root for the Tutshill Tornados." The girl replied. "Who do you root for?"

"Puddlemere United," Neville said as he and Harry had just come to the conclusion that they both liked that team.

"Well at least it's not the Cannons, the worst team ever if you ask me." She replied.

"Who are you?" Harry finally got the courage to ask, as he thought it was a rather rude question.

"Megan Potter, but call me Meg everyone does." Meg told them in a matter-of-fact way.

"Ok Meg, I'm Harry Snape, and this is Neville Longbottom." Harry told her.

"Are you serious?!" She said, looking straight at his forehead. "I had heard rumors that you would be coming this year, I didn't believe them though."

"Hi," Neville replied unenthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you! Now I have to help some kid find his toad, Nigel I think, anyway good bye!" And with that she left.

"Wow that girl can talk." Neville said when he was sure that she was far enough away. And they both continued there conversation on the Chudley Cannons.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorting

A/N: I can't do Hagrid very well sorry. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all its awsomeness, JK Rowling does. : (

Chapter 5: The Sorting

As the train was starting to get closer to the small wizarding town of Hogsmeade, Harry and Neville started to pull their robes over their head and prepare to get off of the train. The corridors of the train were packed, and all of the students were trying to get out of the small door. When Harry and Neville, got off they took a deep breath of the fresh air and made their way over to the booming voice of a husky man in the distance.

"Firs' years this way!" the man called, and they made there way toward a tall shadow in the distance. When Harry and Neville had gotten closer, they could see that it was the half giant gamekeeper: Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid!" Neville said as a smile crossed his face. He was clearly happy to see the gamekeeper. 

"'ello Neville! How's your Gran doing?" Hagrid replied.

"As good as she's ever been," Neville said, and then in a low voice so only Harry could hear he said, "He's an old family friend."

They followed Hagrid away from the train and to the edge of the lake. Harry knew that it was a tradition for the first years to get to the castle by boats. When the first years got to the edge of the lake they found a small fleet of boats awaiting them.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid's booming voice told them. They got into a boat with Megan Potter and another red haired boy, most likely a Weasley, Harry thought. Once everyone was in a boat, and Hagrid in his own, the boats magically moved forward toward the Hogwarts castle.

The boats turned a corner and there was a simultaneous intake of breath, then many 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' as the first years got their first glimpses at Hogwarts. They continued to cross the dark, black surface of the lake, awe struck at the sight. "Make sure to duck your heads!" Hagrid said, as the first boats reached a rock face near the castle and went through a wall of ivy. The boats pulled themselves onto the shore and all of the terrified first years got out. They started to take in their surroundings and they found that there was a tall old woman with a stern face awaiting them at the doors that stood in the front of the chamber. 

"'ere they are Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said to the professor.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll see you at the ceremony. This way." Professor McGonagall said. The students were all suddenly worried about how they would be sorted into their houses. Harry was very calm knowing that they just had to put a hat on, since his father told him long ago. The students followed Professor McGonagall into the grand entrance hall and led them through a door, which Harry guessed must have led to the Great Hall. In a few more minutes they were all standing in front of a pair of beautiful oak doors with gold decoration. 

"Please wait here, I shall go and see if they are ready for you," Professor McGonagall told the first years, who all looked as if they were going to puke from being nervous. They all stood waiting in utter silence, too nervous to talk. Everyone wondering which house they would be in. A quick thought crossed Harry's mind: _What if I was put into Hufflepuff?_ But he just pushed that out of his mind and focused on what lay ahead. 

Soon the Professor came back and called them into the hall. The first years were all surprised at the floating candles and the golden plates. They all gasped as they saw the ceiling that mimicked the night sky; Harry remembered that his dad had said that it was bewitched to look like the sky. They followed Professor McGonagall to the front of the hall so they faced the long table filled with staff members. Harry searched the table looking for his father's distinctive hair. He found him staring out into the crowd of students waiting for the sorting to begin. Professor McGonagall put a three legged stool before the teachers and set a ragged hat on the top of it. Everyone in the hall looked at the hat with rapt attention. A rip at the brim of the hat opened and started to sing: 

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

When the sorting hat had finished, everyone broke out in thunderous applause. There was a simultaneous sigh of relief when all of the first years found out they only had to try on a hat. Professor McGonagall pulled out a list and started to read off names: "Abbott, Hannah!" She called, and a girl with bushy hair came up and sat on the stool. The hat gave a moment to consider as it sat on her head, then is gave a shout of: "HUFFLEPUFF" The table on the far right erupted in applause as they got their first new student. Harry daydreamed as Ravenclaw got two first years, Hufflepuff got four, Gryffindor two, and Slytherin got three. Then Professor McGonagall called out: "Longbottom, Neville!" The entire hall broke out in whispers of '_Neville Longbottom, THE Neville Longbottom?'_ and '_Are you SERIOUS?'_ Neville walked up to the stool, and sat down waiting for the hat to decide what house it would put him in. Everyone waited in utter silence wanting him in their house. After what seemed like hours, the rip at the edge of the brim opened and shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!" 

The table at the far left applauded so much that it seemed as if the windows in the hall were going to shatter. After that everyone seemed to get a little less applause; Megan Potter was sorted in to Gryffindor along with Patil, Parati. "Snape, Harry," Professor McGonagall said much to Harry's surprise as he wasn't paying attention. He walked up to the stool and put the hat on his head. 

"Hmm….A Slytherin _and _a Gryffindor such an interesting combination. Well there's lots of courage I see, yes, loyalty as well, always good to have that." The hat seemed to be talking more to its self then Harry. "Well then it better be……GRYFFINDOR!"


	6. Chapter 6: Gryffindor

A/N: I don't personally like this chapter, not one of my strongest, also very short, also I was a little loopy writing this (sleep deprivation, it has been snowing yes in the spring, and the fact that I'm going insane) Hope you enjoy it. Please review or you'll never see a chapter again!! Mwa ha-ha!! Voldemort has come back in the form of a teenage girl!!

Disclaimer: Quite unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter in all of its awesomeness, the lovely and talented Joanne Kathleen Rowling does.

Chapter 6: Gryffindor

Harry nearly feinted when he heard he was a Gryffindor, he told his mom that he wouldn't have minded, but he never meant it. He had always believed that he would be in Slytherin. He made his way over to the table at the far left, who was breaking out in applause. He sat down next to Neville, who gave him a quizzical look, as if to say why are you here?

Harry might not have seen it, but the pale face of Severus Snape seemed to lose what color it had, it lost its nondescript composure, and fell to a confused and disappointed frown. But he quickly regained its unreadable expression, but his eyes seemed to lose the small twinkle they had.

Harry only pulled himself out of the stupor when Professor Dumbledore got up to speak to them. "Well, I only want to say a few words, and then you can dig into our excellent feast." He said in a wispy old voice, "Tweak, nitwit, and squizzle." With that the golden plates were filled with the most delicious food imaginable. People were having many conversations about quidditch, classes, and a few hated teachers, while eating juicy chicken and turkey, puddings, pies, and treacle tarts. To wash it all down they had some very refreshing pumpkin juice. When everyone had eaten their fill the plates cleared themselves, and the ancient headmaster got up to speak. "Ah…what a great feast; I'm sure you are all very tired and need your rest for the start of classes tomorrow, so I shall keep this short. Here are some start of term notices: First, all students should know that the dark forest is out of bounds, to _all_ students. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that magic is prohibited in the corridors, and there is 389 items that are banned at school, for a full list please see Mr. Filch in his office. I would like to welcome Professor Alice Campbell, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Now first years follow your prefects to your common room, and have a goodnight."

"Gryffindors, this way!" A red headed prefect named Percy said. Harry was starting to feel very drowsy after eating a lot of food. "Watch out for the stairs, they like to change." Percy said. Harry didn't pay attention to where Percy was taking him; he started to go off into a dreamy trance as he was led through long corridors, behind doors, and through passageways. In no time they were at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" She said.

"Venomous Tentacula" Percy said, and much to their surprise, the portrait swung open to reveal a porthole to a warm common room. "OK, girl's dormitories are on the right, boys your left, I suggest you get some sleep." And with that he went up to the boys dormitories.

"Come on, Harry, let's go." Neville said sleepily.

"OK," Harry replied and they both followed Percy to the boy's dormitory. They opened the wooden door labeled first years. They found that their trunks had been bought up, and sat by 5 four poster beds. Harry and Neville got into a bed, and fell asleep as soon as their head they hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7: The Teal Potion

A/N: Spring break so I'll be writing and typing

A/N: Spring break so I'll be writing and typing! Also a loooooooooooong chapter!

Disclaimer: I wrote a nice haiku for you:

It is hard to bear

I don't own Harry Potter

J.K. Rowling does

Chapter 7: The Teal Potion

The next morning it took Harry and Neville an hour to find the Great Hall. When they got down there was only a few seats left, they took one next to Megan Potter. "Can we sit here, Meg?" Harry asked.

"Sure," She replied.

Harry and Neville sat down and pilled toast and sausage on to their plates, as McGonagall came down to hand out schedules.

"Uhg….double potions with Slytherin!" Neville said with disgust.

"It shouldn't be too bad; I have loads of friends in Slytherin." Harry said.

"You're a Gryffindor and you actually get along with Slytherins? Professor Snape HATES Gryffindor, along with the Slytherins, he gets pretty annoying in class. That's what my brother said at least." Meg said.

"Well, how do you know, you've never had him?" Harry said defensively.

"Well, that's just what everyone says, maybe they're just over exaggerating." Neville said.

They finished eating and started to head out of the door to their first class: Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall lectured them on how they were to act in her class; she was clearly not a teacher to cross. Then after her little spiel she transfigured her desk in to a piglet and back again. The class 'oohed' and 'ahhed' and were extremely eager to start. Much to their dismay Professor McGonagall informed them that they wouldn't be doing that for quite some time. She handed out matches to everyone and they were set the task of transforming them into needles. At the end of the lesson Harry had been the only one to make a difference in his matchstick.

"See everyone, how it had become silver and has a rounded top?" McGonagall pointed out to the class, after she had given Gryffindor 2 points.

The day went by fairly quickly with the exception of History of Magic; everyone almost fell asleep, except for Harry who took notes throughout the class.

For the last class of the day they had potions, Harry waited all day for this. Most of the first year Gryffindors were anxious to see if Professor Snape did favor the Slytherin, even if his son was in Gryffindor.

"Take your seats," The cool voice of Severus Snape said, getting the rapt attention of every student right then.

"There will be _NO_ foolish wand waving, you will arrive on time with all of your supplies." Every student's eyes were glued to Professor Snape, "I don't expect most of you will like the subtle and precise art that is potion making, except for a select few," He looked at certain students, Harry included, "Today we are going to make a simple potion to cure boils, you will find everything you need in the cupboard, directions are on page 10, you have one hour, begin." And with that he started to observe everyone's progress.

This was easy for Harry he had made this before, at least 7 times. It was simple add powdered root of asphodel, two crushed batwings, let simmer, them remove it form the fire and add powdered porcupine quills, quite simple, he didn't even have to look at the book.

By the end of class Harry, was the only one who had completed and bottled the potion.

"Longbottom, did you put the powdered porcupine quills in before the crushed batwings?" Snape said, after Neville's potion turned orange.

"Y-yes, sir," Neville said.

"Everyone I want a 12 inch essay on why your potion did or didn't work." Snape said, and the bell rang to signal the end of lessons. "Good job, Snape."

"Thank you, Da-sir." Harry said, and then followed Neville out of the class. They walked up the stairs and towards the common room.

"Password?" The portrait of the fat lady said.

"Venomous tentacula," Harry said.

"Harry, can you help me with my essay?" Neville asked.

"Sure, what happened to your potion?"

"Uh. . . .it sort of turned orange and started to smell like rancid meat." Neville described.

"Well, you added the porcupine quills, before the crushed batwings, and you didn't let it simmer long enough." Harry said matter-of-factly

"Oh-well, it's really hard when Snape's breathing down your neck."

"Yeah, well-" then Harry was cut off by Meg, who had finally gotten into the common room.

"Harry, can you help me with my essay?" She said.

"Yeah, I was just helping Neville." He replied.

"OK, sweet!"

"So, Neville, start by saying what you did wrong and how that affected the potion." Harry told him, "So what did yours turn out to look like?"

"Well, it turned teal and shot sparks up, it was actually really cool." Meg said when her eyes slowly turned on to the notice board, "Awh man! We have flying lessons with the Slytherins! It's like they want us to fight."

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too bad-"

"Well you didn't hear them talking in potions. Either way flying is flying."

"Anyway, I don't know what you did, anytime I messed up it never did that. What did you put in it by chance?"

"What it said on the board: Lacewing flies, bezoar, pantomime, and asphodel."

"That wasn't what we were supposed to do. It was on page 10 of our book, I don't even know what potion that was supposed to be. You're on your own for the essay."

"Awh man!" Meg said and got out a quill and a piece of parchment.


	8. Chapter 8: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

A/N: Read on my readers! (© Meggy) Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy with fast pitch and homework, my fanfic has been something I neglected. Uh, my beta reader has mysteriously disappeared, so thanks Meggy and Lolo for reading this for me.

Disclaimer: Don't own nufin! goes and pouts

Chapter 8: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor

The weeks flew by as the first years got piles of homework and looked forward to their first flying lesson even thought it was with Slytherin.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon as the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years flooded down to the bright, green grounds. They were all bubbling with excitement as they went down to the towering quidditch stadium.

Hello students, I'm Madam Hooch. Please stand by a broom, on the left side." Then she added, "Your OTHER left Inellie."

Harry and Neville both stood next to shabby brooms, with twigs sticking out in odd directions. Meg looked like she was going to take off from being so excited. She rocked back and forth on her heels making her hair bounce in the light breeze.

"Miss Potter please calm down. Place your right hand over your broom and say 'UP'!" Madam Hooch instructed. Everyone shouted up at the same time; very few people got their broom up on the first try, Meg was one of them. Neville's levitated a few feet off of the ground and then fell back, Harry's on the other hand didn't move at all.

"That was good for the first time" Madam Hooch said, looking at the 3 who had brooms in their hands. "Now when I blow my whistle I want you to mount your brooms and kick off of the ground, hover for a moment, then lean forward and touch the ground. On my whistle . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1!"

Everyone mounted their brooms; Harry has almost kicked off when a blur of clothes whizzed passed him. He quickly got off of his broom and turned around, it was Nigel Inellie. He seemed to be nothing more than a ball of tangled robes. Madam Hooch ran past him, her black and white robes billowing behind her.

"I told Professor Dumbledore that we needed new brooms, some can tell if you won't be safe on them. Then of course they buck you off!" She mumbled as she picked up Nigel and took him to the hospital wing. "Everyone is to stay on the ground!" She said, quite firmly.

"That head-case couldn't even ride a broom, could he?" A boy with a pointed face and slicked back, blonde hair said.

"Oh, shut it Malfoy! At least he has a brain, unlike you who--" and Meg was cut off by Malfoy's sneering voice.

"So, you're protecting him? You must be his new girlfriend, Megan Potter and Nigel Inelle!"

"I told you its MEG!!" She said, her hands starting to form fists.

"Oh, did I hit one of the half-blood's nerves?" He said sarcastically, and then he turned on Harry. "So in Gryffindor? My dad said that Professor Snape was disappointed, I personally think that only mudbloods get in there!"

Harry had never really thought about what his dad thought about him being in Gryffindor, he assumed that his dad was ok with it. He barely had time to think that through, because Meg's fist soared through the air and collided with Malfoy's face.

"NEVER-SAY-THAT-AGAIN!" Meg said, infuriated. Everyone was silent for a moment marveling at what she had done, then from somewhere in the crowd came a whistle. And soon Meg was receiving pats on the back, while the Slytherins were making sure that Malfoy was alright.

"Brilliant, Meg!" Neville said as they walked back up to the castle for lunch. Everyone wanted Meg to sit by them as they all heard the story of what she had done, but the question, unheard by meg, was why the mud-blood comment had gotten on her nerves, she was a half-blood.

The rest of the sunny afternoon was spent in the common room finishing up the homework that the first years had been assigned that week.

"Hey. . . Neville?" Harry asked as he glanced over his Transfiguration essay, "Do you think that me being in Gryffindor really bothers my dad?"

"I-uh-I'm not sure, he doesn't seem to care, why'd you ask?" Neville replied.

"Well, what Malfoy said really hit me, because I never really thought about it." Harry said his eyes no longer running over the sentences, but glazed over waiting for his answer.

"Don't let Malfoy get to you, he's just a git."

"Your right," Harry sounded sincere but he wasn't, he couldn't get his mind off of what his dad thought. But he loved Gryffindor, and if Malfoy was an example of what Slytherin was like, he was glad not to be there.


	9. Chapter 9: Noises

A/N: Well looks like i put my beta reader out of a job, hope I didn't miss any mistakes. OK to answer a question I got, Hermione was put into Ravenclaw, so you won't see her in my story, most likely. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I said I owned Harry Potter but then lawyers came and beat me up until I said Jo owned it.

Chapter 9: Noises

The news that Meg had punched Malfoy spread fast around Hogwarts, as everything does. And soon it was blown out of proportion; some said Malfoy was still unconscious in the hospital wing, others that his entire face was swelled up. But it soon all died down after Gryffindor's defeat of Slytherin 250-10. Soon Harry, Neville, and Meg found themselves busily doing homework on a cold Saturday night in November.

"How many more days till holidays?" Neville asked, as he scribbled an essay on a piece of parchment.

"Two weeks," Meg sighed. "And the teachers aren't letting up on the homework are they?"

"No," Harry said, finishing his foot and a half of parchment. "I'm going to bed, it's at least midnight."

"Yeah, I'll finish my essay tomorrow," Neville said, and put the half finished essay in his back pack. Together he and Neville made their way up to the quite room filled with the deep breathing of their classmates.

"G'night Neville," Harry said, and he drifted off to into a heavy sleep filled with dreams of never ending classes. He shot bolt right up when he heard an ear splitting scream or howl he didn't know what it was. He quickly ran to the moonlit window and looked down at the forest lit by the bright moon. He didn't break his stare until he was quite sure that he had not imagined the noise. He went back to his four poster and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

"And you heard this last night when all of us were asleep. Wonder why none of us woke up?" Neville said, as they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Yeah, Hagrid keeps lots of things in that forest; you never really know what it could have been." Harry said, taking a seat next to a second year.

"True, I wonder where Professor Campbell is." Neville said, looking up at the staff table.

"Sick maybe," Meg said.

"Yeah. . ." Harry said, skeptically. It was a very cold Sunday so most of it was spent next to the common room fire, finishing essays and working on homework. When they did finally go to sleep the comfort of their four posters was welcome.

"Have you finished coping notes, we're almost there." Harry asked, as they made their way towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Yeah. . . .finished," Meg said, handing Harry his notes right when they stepped into the classroom. To their amazement they didn't see the bouncy Professor they expected, instead they saw the lank, dark figure of Professor Snape.

"Sir," one of the other first years asked, "where is Professor Campbell?"

"Your teacher finds herself incapable of teaching today, please sit down and turn to page 256." Snape replied, and started to lecture about water demons. Harry took notes but didn't take in a single word of it; he knew all he wanted to know about water demons. Before he knew it Professor Snape was telling them to pack up, "Snape could I please see you?" he asked.

"Yes, sir?" Harry said walking up to him.

"Harry you're to go home for the holidays, and tell your mother when you get there that I will be home on Christmas Eve," he said.

"Ok, sir," Harry replied, he was all of a sudden quite happy, although he never really showed it he was missing his mother a lot. He quickly walked out of the classroom and hurried over to Neville and Meg.

"You look happy," Meg said.

"Yeah, I get to go home for the holidays."


	10. Chapter 10: Catching up

A/N: I wrote half of this chapter in a tent by the light of a lantern, be happy

A/N: I wrote half of this chapter in a tent by the light of a lantern, be happy. And no I'm not lying I went camping and it was raining. I think I'm getting carpel tunnel from typing so much, my hands are killing me. And I will be gone for the next 3 weeks so sorry no chapter till I get back. Well read on for the tale of Harry James Potter is far from complete.

Disclaimer: I did own Harry Potter but I woke up and found out it was a dream.

Chapter 10: Catching up

As the holidays came closer the teachers gave up on controlling the students and let them chat with friends while they did their work. But the teachers like Snape and McGonagall kept them working until they were on the train home.

"Does anyone know a spell to forget everything you've learned this term?" Meg asked, closing her eyes on the seat.

"No, but why would you want to forget everything?" Harry replied

"My head's too full," she said. "I really need break; I'm going to catch up on all of my sleeping. How about you guys?"

"I'm going to be completely board as my grandmother has tea with old people." Neville said. "How about you Harry?"

"I don't know, hang out with my mum, and my grandparents, I'm just glad I don't have to go to my Aunt Petunia's house her son Dudley's just awful."

"Sounds like fun, are your grandparents boring?" Neville asked.

"No, they're really fun." Harry replied. "Well my mom's parents are anyway."

The train started to slow down when London came into view, it was utter chaos in the halls of the train were packed. The steam filled the platform was full with kids running to meet their parents. Lily was standing over in a less crowded corner looking over the tops of heads for Harry.

"MUM!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing Lily's attention. A smile spread across her face as they embraced. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Harry, come on I'll help you with your trunk." She said after hugging him. They both lifted Harry's trunk onto a trolley and off of the platform. They strategically maneuvered through the crowds of muggles to their car and onto the road. "So how's school been?"

"Well . . . ah . . . school,"

"Very informative, any details?"

"Well Gryffindor beat Slytherin by 240 points."

"Always nice to see them get beat, but how are classes going, do you like your professors?"

"+I love everything but History of Magic, Professor Binns just drones on and on about goblin rebellions and giant wars. Potions is awesome; so is Professor Campbell, she's really fun."

"So you like your father's class?" She asked.

"Yes, it's really easy after all the others."

"Oh good, I know he loves having you in his class. Who's Professor Campbell, I've never heard of her."

"So she's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Oh, yeah they've never been able to get anyone to stay more than a year there. So made any friends?"

"Yes, Megan Potter and Neville Longbottom."

"Neville longbottom?"

"Yeah, he's really nice,"

"And Megan must be James Potter's daughter."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I went to school with James, anyway go on."

"She's really funny, although she doesn't like to pay attention in class."

"Sounds just like Potter," Lily said, pulling into the driveway. "Here we are, home sweet home."

"It's lovely, mum," Harry said, staring at the decorated house. There wasn't a whole lot of decoration but there was just enough; garlands bordered the windows and white lights accented them along the roof top.

The inside of the house was the same as the outside, garlands of sweet firs encircled the banisters with bright lights illuminating them.

"Why don't you go drop your stuff in your room and wash up, I'll get dinner going." Lily said, heading toward the kitchen which was smelling quite good.

"O-kay," Harry said yawning, he hadn't noticed how tired he was. He pulled the heavy chest up the stairs and into his dust covered room. He laid down on his bed to rest his legs and was soon fast asleep. Lily came up ten minutes later to see if he was ready for dinner, but instead she tucked him in and let him sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Surprises

A/N: Sorry

A/N: Sorry!! I've been busier then I expected; so another chapter that is far over due. Oh and Hermione is in Ravenclaw, to answer a question I got, so you most likely won't see her.

Disclaimer: Lawyers threatened to burn my copy of Deathly Hallows if I didn't say that Harry Potter was owned by Joanna Kathleen Rowling.

Chapter 11: Christmas Surprises

Harry woke to a bright sunrise coming through his window and his stomach growling. He quietly got out of bed and headed downstairs to the semi-cluttered kitchen and saw a plate on the counter. He assumed that it was his and ate ravenously; the only other food he had, had was a chocolate frog on the lunch trolley. He rinsed his plate when he was finished and went back up stairs to sleep.

Lily lightly tapped on his door in the morning to wake him up.

"I thought that I'd let you sleep in, is 11 o'clock I've got lunch going if you want it." She said, to the still drowsy Harry.

"Ok, be down there in a second." Harry replied. He stretched and went downstairs to the smell of toasted cheese sandwiches. "Maybe Meg was right you need break to catch up on sleeping."

"Well you sure slept a lot." Lily laughed putting a plate on the table. "So I was thinking that we would empty out your trunk today and wash your robes."

"OK"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The next week was spent at various relatives' houses and at Diagon Alley searching for the perfect Christmas presents. Harry didn't' buy many of his presents thought he had better ideas that couldn't be bought.

Christmas Eve was soon upon Lily and Harry and the aspect of Severus coming home put everyone in a good mood. At 12 o'clock sharp Harry heard a quiet 'pop' from the couch he was reading from and quickly ran to the door. Severus opened it a few seconds before Harry got there.

"Hello?" Severus called.

"DAD!" Harry exclaimed, and ran to hug him.

"Good to see you Harry." He said, returning the hug, right as Lily walked into the room.

"Sev…" She whispered, and ran and hugged him squishing Harry between them. After 30 seconds of the non-stop hug Harry said:

"Uh. . .mum. . .I can't breath," Lily reluctantly let go and Harry took in grateful breaths.

"Sorry," she mumbled, suppressing a laugh, but the smile of glee was still covering her face. "You must be starving, come on I'll get you something to eat." And she bustled into the kitchen setting posts and pans o work on some food.

Good job this term Harry, I'm really proud of how your going in all of your classes." Harry stood in the hall dumbstruck as Severus walked into the kitchen. After a moment Harry followed in and took a seat at the table.

". . so he's thinking of resigning."

"Really? That's too bad I really liked him. Have you had any problems with the Weasley twins?" Lily asked putting food on a plate.

"Many, as usual, they don't know how to keep themselves out of it." Soon Harry slipped away to his room after he had heard all of the school gossip, and he decided they could catch up on their own. He went back up stairs to read "Hogwarts, A History" and was soon fast asleep. . .again.

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSL

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Lily said, when he came down the stairs.

"Happy Christmas!" He said, taking a seat on the couch. The tree was brilliantly decorated and stood out in the center of the living room with a small pile of presents under it.

"Well Harry, you first." Severus said, and pointed to a box shaped package wrapped in green. He quickly unwrapped it and gasped at what he held.

"But it doesn't go on sale till Monday." Harry said.

"I called in a couple favors," Severus said, as Harry marveled at the special edition of Quidditch through the Ages.

"Ok mum, here is yours." Harry said handing her a small red box. She opened it, much more carefully than Harry had with his, to revile a small silver locket.

"It's beautiful," She said, giving him a hug.

"Don't just thank me," He said, "Thank dad too it was his idea."

"Yes, but you found the picture." Severus replied after receiving a small kiss from Lily.

"It doesn't matter." Lily interjected.

"Anyway, yours next dad." Harry said this time handing over a blue box. Severus opened the package to revile a little booklet. The cover read: Dad's Coupons.

"Coupons?"

"Yeah, if you want something like and iced pumpkin juice you give a coupon that says: Iced pumpkin juice; and so on and so fourth."

"Thank you Harry, now can you get me some egg nog?" He asked passing Harry a coupon.

"Sure," He said, and laughed as he went to get some egg nog.


	12. Prologue

Prologe: 11 chapters late

Prologue: 11 chapters late

"Put him down NOW!" Lily Evens said.

"Alright evens," James Potter said, he flicked hi wand and Severus Snape came falling down.

"I-I-I'll see you later," Snape said, his anger disappearing.

A/N: Four sentences changes a lot doesn't it.


	13. Chapter 12: The Hut by the Forest

A/N: It's been awhile, and I have some happy/sad news there are 4-5 chapters left!! I'm happy because I'm so close to finishing, but I want to hear your guy's thoughts. I started typing this chapter on the 6th of November so if it takes me forever to get it out from then it's because my handwriting is horrible. And I'm on LJ, username xtunagirlx, I couldn't get just tunagirl. Well I think my beta reader is dead, she never came back from NYC. And my friend RealLifeBella530 is lazy so she didn't send me the chapter all nice and de-errorized, so if it's full of them sorry. And one last thing in this extremely long AN (143 words), if you love twilight you should go read a story by RealLifeBella530 and me called Disco Inferno, it's a comedy. So read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 12: The Hut by the Forest

Harry was sad to be going back to Hogwarts, even though he missed it so much, he had enjoyed the home comforts. Seeing his parents together again instead of though an owl and a classroom.

The Scottish countryside sped by as Neville, Megan, and Harry started to catch up on what they did on holidays. The lunch trolley came by and they brought hot cocoa to keep them warm as they passed the glistening snow covered hills.

"Yeah, and my dad got me this." Harry said, showing Megan and Neville the limited edition of Quidditch though the Ages.

"Woh, can I read that after your?" Megan asked, her eyes scanning rapidly over the cover.

"Sure, Meg," Harry said.

"Oh, can you guys come with me to Hagrid's?" Neville said.

"Sure what do you need form him?" Megan asked.

"Just a present from my gran."

"Cool."

O.o.O.o.O

"Welcome back students! I hope you had a wonderful time. Now dig in!" Dumbledore said to the chattering hall. The food that appeared on the golden platters looked delicious. Everyone ate till they were completely stuffed then walked sleepily up to the cozy common room and quickly drifted off to sleep.

When Harry woke up he saw the glistening snow illuminating the morning sky. He couldn't pay attention to any of his lessons; the same with all the other students, the day seemed to just pass in a blur.

After the days lessons Neville led Megan and Harry down towards the edge of the forest where a little hut resided.

"So this is where Hagrid lives?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, it's not much but it's surprisingly homey." Neville replied. He went up and knocked on the door; it was soon answered by the largest man Harry had ever seen.

"'ello Neville, good ter see ya!" Hagrid said. "Come on in." Neville quickly followed but Harry and Megan proceeded warily. They entered into a small room with a roaring fire going that felt good on their ice cold hands and feet. In a corner there was a huge bed with an enormous patchwork quilt. A large boar hound sat on top of it letting out quiet snores.

"Fang looks like he's enjoying his nap," Neville commented.

"Ruddy lazy dog," Hagrid said, pouring some tea into four oversized mugs. "So 'ows school goin' for ya?"

"Great, oh and this is Harry Snape and Megan Potter, rude of me not to introduce them." Neville said.

"Ah, well your dad," Hagrid said gesturing to Megan, "was pretty good at getting in trouble, I had a hard time trying to keep them out of the forest. I'm hoping you haven't inherited your father's gift for mischief Megan."

"Well you never know," She said, in a soft voice. "And please call me Meg."

"Well of course, so what brings you down here on such a cold afternoon?" He asked.

"Well my gran got you something for Christmas." Neville said handing over a rather large package.

"Such a sweet woman," Hagrid opened the package to reveal an over sized mug, "so what's happening at school the school these days?"

"Nothing really, besides homework," Neville said.

"Something must be happening," Hagrid pushed. Harry quickly thought of the howling and how Hagrid could probably tell them exactly what it was. It was tempting to ask, it had been haunting him in the middle of the night, but he quickly pushed it aside. Neville soon stated to tell Hagrid about Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They were at Hagrid's hut until the sun slowly fell behind the castle, making the snow glisten orange.


	14. Chapter 13: Point Me

Chapter 13: Point Me

"We should really be going now; we'll get in trouble if we're caught." Harry said.

"Well come down again, soon." Hagrid said, waving his table sized hand at them. They walked up to the towering castle in complete darkness, the hardening snow crunching beneath their feet. They were almost at the castle doors when they heard it; a howl that could only come from a large animal.

"What was that?" Megan shrieked.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Neville said, turning and heading toward the forest.

"Enlighten me on why were heading toward a dark, FORBIDDEN forest to go after a mysterious noise that seemed to come from a DANGEROUS animal." Megan said.

"Actually, I want to see what it is too, it's been bugging me for the past six months." Harry said.

"Not you too, can't we just go to sleep?" Megan said.

"Didn't you want to go see what it was a few months ago?" Harry replied.

"Yeah…well…my mom was furious when I told her about the noise and wanting to see what it was." She answered, eyes downcast.

"Well, we'll be fine, it's probably just a thestral. They're amazing creatures, so gentle and kind." Harry said, to cheer her up.

"Fine but we're wearing my invisibility cloak."

"You have an invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah it's my dad's."

"Ok, can we go now," Neville said, pulling the cloak over his head. They slowly made their way toward the dark, foreboding forest and into the depths of the unknown.

O.o.O.o.O

"I think the noise came from over there," Harry said pointing, they quickly moved in that direction. They went in that direction for quite some time but they were fairly sure that they were no where near where they wanted to be.

"Maybe that way," Neville said.

"We're just moving in circles," Megan said. "Face it we're lost."

"Not quite, _Point Me_," Harry said. And his wand spun on his out stretched hand, barely visible in the darkness, and pointed towards his stomach. "OK, go that way toward the oak." Harry added, pointing toward an ancient and warn oak tree.

"How do you know that's the right way?" Megan questioned.

"The spell, _Point Me_, points towards the north, the noise came from the southeast." Harry explained, and the followed him farther into the dark forest. They wandered around for what seemed like hours until Neville finally said:

"Where are we?" He then pulled off the cloak, Megan quickly put it into her pocket.

Harry instantly regretted going into the forest, there was no way they could get out of here before anyone saw that they weren't in their beds. The forest was eerily lighted by the moon, but soon the moon's shining light couldn't penetrate the thick branches. "_Lumos_," Harry whispered, and the other two copied him lighting up the undergrowth just enough so that they could keep themselves from tripping over the tangled bushes.

Just as it seemed there was no way they were going to get out of the forest a loud, gruesome howl reverberated off the trees around them. As if they could read each others mind they ran towards the noise, brambles ripping at their legs. They stopped when they entered a thick grove with no way out, they took a moment to catch their breath. "Where do you think it went?" Neville asked.

"I don't know but there's no way we'll find it now," Harry said, and headed out the narrow opening and back into the dense forest. They headed toward what they thought was the way to the castle, but a rustling behind them made them stop dead in their tracks. They slowly turned around, their wands aimed at the unknown target. They saw glowing eyes and a barely visible hairy body. Harry could feel his heart start to beat quicker and quicker. He quietly whispered, "Run!" They turned and sprinted the opposite direction away from the crouching creature.

"What is that?" Megan said, between breaths.

"A werewolf," Harry said, gasping.


	15. Chapter 14: Running From the Darkness

A/N: The penultimate chapter! Go check out my Christmas story Death By Candy Cane. Rest of the AN is at the end.

14: Running from the Darkness

"A WHAT?!?!?!?" Megan screamed.

"A werewolf," Harry replied. "I knew it the moment I saw it's snout, it's a bit longer than that of a normal wolf. I can't believe I didn't realize it in the beginning." He continued though gasps. They ran faster than they had every run before, through the thick underbrush that stuck to their uniforms and using what little light there was. The stopped dead when the trees grew so thick that there was no way for them to go. They turned slowly around to see the werewolf turning into the hallow. They quickly looked around to try and find an possible way out, but the only thing they could so was slowly back up on to the other trees. The werewolf had slowed down some, he was now walking towards them, stalking his prey. Harry's eyes quickly scanned the hallow not believing that they were doomed to die. "Meg climb through that gap in the trees, it looks too small for us."

Megan didn't run over towards safety, instead she pointed her wand at the trees and shouted "_Defodio_!" And the gap widened just enough for them to slip through. "Hurry," Megan shouted as she ran towards the newly made passage. They quickly jumped through just as the werewolf reached the spot where they had stood just a few seconds before. They ran without breaking stride through the underbrush scraping their shins and tearing their clothes. They had no idea where they were going or if they were heading farther into the forest instead of towards the safety of the castle

The trees started to thin and the small hut by the forest was visible once more. They ran with what energy they had left to the door and pounded on it. It was promptly opened by the last person Harry had expected to see: His father.

"Dad…" Harry said, before running into a hug.

"Oh, Harry..I'm so glad you're OK." Severus said, pulling Harry in tighter. "Quick come on in, I think some explaining needs to be done."

"Yeah, who was the werewolf?" Megan asked, distractedly.

"Professor Campbell," Harry said, without hesitation.

"No, it's not," Severus said, a smile forming on his lips.

A/N: Yeah I know a very short chapter, but I'll be posting again soon, probably in the next hour or so. As I said in my first AN this is the second to last chapter you have one more. So for the last chapter I'm going to answer any questions you guys might have so when chapter 15 gets posted review and ask any question pertaining to this story. And I'll give you guys some background information too on some characters. This is my first chapter on '07 word and I hate it, vista and '07 can go and drown themselves in a toilet until they die! Along with my stupid backspace key, I'm using my brothers old laptop and the key is being retarded.

~tunagirl


	16. Chapter 15: Asleep Again

A/N: I was so excited that this was my last chapter that my handwriting is utterly horrible. Let me give you an example, hurt looks like hu bt (a really messed up b). Anyway I hope you enjoy this and I hope it was a great ending to this story, don't forget to review and ask any questions you have.

Chapter 15: Asleep again

"What? No, it's her I'm sure, I just put it together, just now. She's been sick on the days after full moons!" Harry exclaimed to his father.

"That's how we planned it." Severus began as he sat down on Hagrid's bed next to Fang. "Before school started, a whole month before, a werewolf by the name of James decided to take refuge in the Forbidden Forest. We tried everything to get him out he refused to go. But he promised that to the best of his abilities he wouldn't harm anyone or anything in the forest. We had no choice but to let him stay."

"he's been doing a toll on the unicorns nerves though." Hagrid said from his arm chair.

"So us teachers started to plan ways so it seemed that the werewolf was under our control. So the idea of having a teacher pretend to change every month and skip class was the best idea we could come up with. So it would give the illusion that we had the werewolf under our control in case the school governor and parents found out. Professor Campbell volunteered so I subbed once a month for her and that was that. We hadn't had a problem with our plan until you three weren't in bed tonight. Which brings us to our next subject, why were you out there?"

"Well," Harry started and he told Severus about how the howling started and night wanting to see what it was and how he said it was just the thestrals.

"I don't know what to say, I'm just glad you're all OK. But you will receive detention and your parents will be notified. But for now we should all go to sleep I think we've all deserved it. Good night Hagrid." Severus said.

They walked silently up the castle and up the marble staircase to Gryffindor's dormitory.

"You two go on in I'll meet you there." Harry said. Once the portrait closed Harry turned to his dad. "I'm sorry, I should never have gone into the forest. I could have died or worse, I'm just…"

"I know," Severus said, hugging Harry again. "You'll have to explain to your mother though, I just can't put into words how happy I am that your safe now." They stood there son and father for another minute before harry let go.

"Goodnight dad, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah and that essay is still due." Severus said. Harry climbed through the portrait and into the empty common room. He walked straight up into his four poster bed, where Neville was fast asleep in his own bed. He climbed into the welcoming sheets and was fast asleep.

Ever since that night the howling never again disturbed his sleep.

~The End~

SCAR! :)


End file.
